The present invention relates to material for purification of physiological liquids of organism.
It is well known that physiological liquids of organisms such as blood, plasma, peritoneal liquid etc., accumulate and transport various toxicants in the case of poisoning the organism as well as in the case of diseases, in particular diseases of liver and kidneys. It is therefore advisable to remove the toxicants from the physiological liquids to significantly improve the situation of the patient. A plurality of methods have been invented and have been utilized for removing toxicants from blood, plasma and other physiological liquids. One of the most efficient methods is hemodialysis. This method, however, is generally restricted to removing small toxic molecules, whereas toxins belonging to the so-called middle-size molecules (between 500 and 30000 Dalton molecular weight) are eliminated too slowly, even with modern "high flux" dialyser membranes. It is believed to be advisable to further improve the existing methods so as to provide an efficient purification of the physiological liquid of organism, especially with respect to above toxicants having larger molecular sizes, for the purpose of preventing propagation of diseases or curing the disease.
According to the present invention, a wider spectrum of toxic compounds should be removable from blood or other physiological fluids, if conventional hemodialysis procedure is supplemented with an adsorption procedure. The latter should be responsible for removing larger toxins which diffusion through the membrane of the dialyser is too slow.
The adsorbing material should both exhibit high adsorption capacity toward toxins in the middle range of molecular weights and disply sufficient compatibility with blood or the corresponding physiological fluid. Designing suitable polymeric adsorbing material is one of the aims of present invention.
Macroporous styrene-divinylbenzene copolymers represents the most popular type of polymeric adsorbing materials. Many companies manufacture adsorbents of this category. Amberlite XAD-4 (by Rohm and Haas) being probably the best known one. Equally interesting, though less abandoned, are macroporous adsorbing materials manufactured by copolymerization of divinylbenzene (DVB) with other monomers, i.g., buthyl methacrylate, acrylo nitrile and others.
In order to maintain the porous architecture and nearly constant volume of polymeric particles under various conditions of usage, the three-dimensional network of these polymers has to be sufficiently rigid, i.e., it must contain a high proportion of crosslinking divinylbenzene. The latter product, when in pure state, is rather expensive. The more available technical product contains up to 30-40% of ethylvinyl styrene, so that commercially available macroporous adsorbents should be better referred to as copolymers of DVB, ethylvinyl styrene and styrene. Usually, this monomer mixture is provided with organic solvents serving as the diluters which cause a micro phase separation during the polymerization procedure and thus resulting in the macroporous structure of the final material.
It has been shown repeatedly that the radical polymerization procedure does never consume all the vinyl groups of DVB introduced into copolymerization. On the average, about 30% of DVB species fail to serve as crosslinking bridges and remain involved into the network with only one of its two vinyl groups. The presence of a relatively high amount of pending vinyl groups is therefore a characteristic feature of the macroporous adsorbents. It can be expected that these free vinyl groups are preferably exposed to the surface of the polymer beads and their macropores and should be readily available to chemical modification.
The chemical modification of the surface of macroporous DVB-copolymers relies on chemical reactions of the surface-exposed pendant vinyl groups and aims at converting these groups into more hydrophilic functional groups. This conversion provides the initial hydrophobic adsorbing material with the property of hemocompatibility, since the hydrophilic surfaces adsorb less blood cells and plasma proteins and do not activate the clotting cascades as rapidly as does the initial hydrophobic surface.
Some solutions were disclosed in our earlier patent application Ser. No. 08/756,445.